Confessions of an American to a Comatose Lithuania
by kira1725
Summary: America's confessions to Lithuania. Both human and country names used. Takes place during WW2.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the quotes, or anything else mentioned._

Confessions of an American to a Comatose Lithuanian

_**Say what you will, but only Americans could so skillfully bind bridges among the classes, bind together diversity**_

_**-'Going after Cacciato' by Tim O'Brian**_

_To aid in the convenience of the matter of the species of Nations, we of the Convention of Nations of 1297, will state here the basic knowledge of Nations to help new and existing rulers to share information about these unique people._

_Nations age so slow that one year to them could be various amounts to them, such as one year or two hundred years…_

_They are not immortal, but it is rare for one of them to die…_

_If the nation's people are hurt in some way, scars will appear on their body…_

_If the pain becomes to much to handle, the Nation will go into a coma until their people are better or die…_

_From this convention on, due to the agreement of top rulers, we have come to a consensus of a set of rules to ensure better public safety._

_The nature of Nations should only be known to the top few officials of the Nation…_

_All Nations must participate in some way towards war efforts…_

_**America is the only country that went from Barbarianism to decadence without civilization in between**_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

_To expand of the 1297 Convention of Nations, we as leaders of the world In Geneva, Switzerland in the year 1932 have decided to set some rules after the experience of The Great War_

_After the hectic amount of comas caused by the war, a new hospital has been constructed with secret rooms underground so Nations in comas can be kept there…_

_No matter who the Nation is, even in wartime, is to be accepted and given care._

_**America was not built on fear. America was built on courage, on imagination, and unbeatable determination to do the job at hand**_

_**-Harry S Truman**_

America was starting to feel the weight of the bags he held as he walked down the streets. He was glad that he started to feel it when he could actually see the hospital in the distance. There was a sigh of relief as he trudged on, wondering for the fiftieth time that day why the hospital had to be in the most remote place in Switzerland.

When he reached the doors a nurse called out to him in French, wondering why a man was carrying groceries into an overly worked hospital. America merely smiled and made his way down one of the corridors and to the last door. Fumbling with bags and reaching for the keys in his back pocket he opened the door and descended the stairs before him.

The stairwell was dark and led to a white hall with many doors straight ahead and little short ones to the right and left. America went straight ahead through the dark, dingy hallway that had either lights that flickered or had bulbs that had blown.

To the sides were doors with blinds and big windows. Through the blinds, small snippets of a person lying in a bed could be seen through all the doors. The hall was deserted, even the waiting room area to the right halfway down. The creepiest part, even though it looked like a scene from a horror movie, was the constant being of heart monitors coming through the doors.

America walked through the hallway, already use to the environment, and went through the door at the end. It led to a brown room full of maps and chairs around a table. A few generals, higher-ups, and America's boss were around the table and were looking at who had entered the door.

"I got the goods!" America happily announced. The men in the room smiled as America sat the bag down and fished out a small bag of coffee. One of the generals whistled low.

"It's been a long time." The general said, practically drooling at the bag. The men drank the precious liquid and wre more satisfied than they had been in a while. "I haven't had this since '42."

"How did you live for three years?"

"The same way you did." The men laughed. It was nearing nine at night and the men were ready to throw in the towel. The coffee pick-me-up only lasted about two hours and some were ready to crash. America's boss finally adjourned the meeting.

America had been informed that the victors of this war were finally gathering here to officially end the war. His boss would not be the only one here, as it was now. He wondered if anyone had remembered that Japan had yet to formally surrender.

Everyone started to retreat to their rooms down the hallway to the right of the stairs. America held back until most of them had gone. Halfway down the main hallway, across from the waiting room, he took the door on the right.

The room was barren of just white and grimy white. The only furniture was a bed, a small table of medical supplies, a heart monitor, and a flimsy chair that America brought in earlier this week. The bed held a pale young man that had many bandages covering his skin. The man looked peaceful as he slept in his coma.

"Hey, Toris." America greeted the man warmly*. He took a few steps into the room and sat in te flimsy chair next to the left side of the bed so that he could see outside into the hallway.

"It's August twenty sixth today." America continued. "We talked about boring stuff again, nothing major." He laughed a little. "Kind of makes me want to go back in the line of duty with my team."

I've been in a couple of wars, but this is the best team I've ever had." America was leaning back in his chair, comfortable, or at least as much as you can be in a hospital. "J-bird, Smokes, Hawk, Hal… We were the best team." America mused, a grin on his face. "We covered each other's weaknesses better than any other team I've ever worked with. Hawk and J-bird covered the air, Hal and I covered the middle, and Smokes covered the ground."

"France, Italy, to Germany, we were the best." America looked towards the unconscious boy. "I wanted to go with them, to continue on into Germany, but they needed me in Japan." He closed his eyes, he loved flying, but he wished things were a bit different. There was a yawn that escaped his mouth.

The American chuckled. "Not even coffee could keep me up…" His face lit up all of a sudden. "I had coffee today!" God, how much have I missed that! It was strong and black and _perfect._"

The blonde man reached into his pockets and held a couple coffee beans up to the Lithuanian's nose. He waited a few seconds before putting them on the table. "I know how much you like coffee." He yawned again and looked at the time.

"It's getting late." America looked at the unconscious man and grabbed his wrists. He waited. _Thump…Thump…Thump….Thump….Thump…_ He put down the man's wrist and started for the door. "Goodnight, Toris."

_**America is another name for opportunity**_

_**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

There was small talk made by the soldiers who didn't know of Alfred's true nature. They would talk in the hallways, quietly so the silent halls wouldn't reverberate their secrets. The main thing they talked about was Alfred. Other than the war, nothing was there to discuss due to them all living in secret.

They had all seen the hospital rooms; they had to, to get to the meeting room. Some of them knew them as very important people. Others knew of their true nature and tried to guess which Nation they were. Just as bad as girls in high school, they gossiped, mostly about Alfred, a high ranked person (their Nation, to some of them), who talked to some unconscious guy.

America had been visiting the unconscious Lithuanian now for about a week. That was when he first came to the hospital. As the meeting over reconstruction, for after the war, adjourned late at night, some men held back. They eyed Alfred as he got up with some papers and a book and walked towards Toris' room. When he reached the room, the men ran into huddles and started whispering.

"Toris, how ya doin' today?" Alfred asked as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him and made his way to the chair. He sat down carefully, holding the book and putting the paper on the table, next to the medical supplies.

"It's August twenty seventh today." He said as he fiddled with the book on his lap. "We talked about how to help the people after the war. It was boring."

"The people here are bored out of their minds. You can't focus too much on the war. All we can get for entertainment are these French books." Alfred complained, holding up the book that was in his lap. "They can't be good French books either, only this horrible one from some guy named Camus*." Alfred said the name with and without the 's' to see which one was right, knowing it was a French name. "All I can say is that thank God Mattie taught me French."

"They talk about me, too." Alfred admitted and then smiled at the Lithuanian. "You, too. They don't know why I come and talk to you." A slight chuckled. "I'm bored, too. It was different when I was on the field."

"We would pick up trash and roll it together to make balls and use steel planks for bats. We would pretend we were Joe DiMaggio* playing for the Yankees. That is, when we actually had down time." Alfred said and then then shook his head. "We barely had any down time that wasn't used for sleeping or eating." The American sighed and looked at the time. The heart monitor seemed too loud all of a sudden for the American. So, Alfred gently took Toris' wrists. _Thump….Thump….Thump…Thump….Thump…._

"Good night, Toris." Alfred put Toris' arm down with care, gathered his papers and book, and left the room.

_**Today we did what we had to do. They counted on America to be passive. They counted wrong.**_

_**-Ronald Regan**_

Alfred drew circles on his paper with his finger to keep himself busy from the topic of the day. The room was trying to talk and figure out a plan for Italy. It was under ally control at the end of the war in Europe, but was still a touchy subject on how much help and how the help should be delivered to the Nation. It was causing quite the debate.

"They should all just rot in hell." One general said. He was newer to the high position and wore a bandage to the side of his head where a bullet had grazed his ear.

"We can't just leave them all there to die." An older general said. This general was more benevolent than most of the people in the room and also thought the young general was nothing but naïve.

"Yes we can." The younger general's eyes landed on Alfred, the youngest in the room other than the general himself. "Alfred, you were in Italy, right?" Alfred quickly looked up, quietly wishing that they had left him alone.

"Yes." Alfred answered after a few seconds, the whole room focusing on him.

"Pigs, all of them!" The young general cursed. "They don't deserve our help, right?" Alfred thought for a second. He closed his eyes, whishing his memory would just fail him and keep down the one memory that he didn't want to remember anymore.

"No, they do." Alfred narrowed his eyes. "They are someone's people, too." The young general didn't understand, but those who knew of Alfred's true nature understood. Alfred didn't say anymore on the subject and was in a kind of daze for the rest of the meeting. At the end of the meeting he almost mechanically moved down the hallway into the hospital room.

When he closed the door he finally felt that he could kind of breathe easier in a place where no one was looking and judging him. He looked to the bed and quickly looked away when the memory he wanted gone resurfaced. There was only the heart monitor to get him out of his mind and sit down.

"It's August twenty eighth today." America said his voice low and fingers still drawing circles, but this time into the bed sheets. "The meeting was about Italy today. I actually had to speak today."

Alfred lifted his eyes to the flickering lights out in the waiting area outside the small window. He brought his elbows to rest on the bed. His tongue failed to produce the moisture to moisten his lips. It reminded him of the food during his service in Italy: dry, inedible, and non-existent.

"I was in Italy, ya know." Alfred said, losing himself in memory. His hands were clasped together. "Went to Rome and then on to some Northern Italian city with my unit. I left to go to France for a while, but I left there and came back to Italy in no time." There was a pause as he just stared at the white waiting room wall through the flickering lights. His body leaned forward so that his chin rested on his hands.

"Went to Venice after France. There was an older house with a sick person that became known to us when a concerned citizen told one of the soldiers. There was so much blood…._so much blood_." Alfred's breathing hitched for a second. "There were scars, too, all up and down his body. He was asleep, not in a coma, like you." He turned his gaze towards Toris' face, but couldn't manage to look him in his closed eyes. It took only a few seconds for him to give up and put his eyes back onto the white wall.

"He woke up after the soldier that brought us in made too much noise. His eyes didn't open, when do they ever, but I could tell that he was in so much pain." His hands, clasped together, shook and his face twitched in keeping his composure. This, he had told himself, would not break his composure. It took a quarter of an hour to calm down.

"When I told him about what Hitler was doing, he sat in shock and then cried… God, he cried so much." Alfred took a few deep breaths. "He…I…_I_…I can't imagine the pain he was feeling." There was a long pause, deep breaths trying to calm Alfred down.

"He's here ya know. Did I tell you that?" Alfred turned to Toris again, now able to look at his eyes. "Him and Lovino. Soldiers found Lovino a week later in Rome. Lovino, after learning…_that,_ only said he wanted to be with his brother. They are both in comas, now. They are down the hall."

There was silence and Alfred knew when he couldn't hear the heart monitor that it was his sign to leave. He took Toris' wrists and felt and waited. _Thump… Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…_A few seconds later he left.

_**Laughter is America's biggest export**_

_**-Walt Disney**_

America was woken up early in the morning by a soldier who told him and his roommate that America's boss had business in the city and that they were to continue meetings at the specified times. This actually meant that everyone could go back to sleep and take it easy for the day. America did just that.

Moods were lifted after the relaxation that lasted until the afternoon. That was when they heard wind that the boss was coming back and that they should actually have something to show for the hours they skipped. America could tell his boss was not pleased and made them work until eleven that night.

"It's August twenty ninth." America said cheerfully as he sat down next to Lithuania. "It was a good day. We talked about withdrawing forces today and when we should do that. No one can really come up with an answer for that one. They keep saying that they need to talk to the Canadian forces before we can talk any further about the subject." America laughed.

"I wonder where Mattie is…" America wondered aloud and a memory came to his mind. "I have an awesome story!"

"When I was younger and waiting for England to come back from England, me and Mattie would try and terrorize the servants." America laughed as he smiled and continued on. "We would hide al the silverware and put things in the wrong place. Mattie is practically invisible and could slip in and out of the kitchen like a robber in a bank. I was always the distraction."

"I wish I was still a kid." The hearty laugh that came next shook the fragile bed and heart monitor. "Funny to say when I was a kid for almost one hundred and fifty years. I never asked how long you were a kid. Was it long? The Italys were kids for nine hundred years from what I hear. _That _is a really long time."

"You lived with Poland, right?" America bit his lip, trying to remember. "I think so…like _forever _ago. Anyways, he's safe from all this. His room is next to yours, I thought you might want to know."

"_Anyways_, once, me and Mattie were near the living room at Mattie's house. He had a servant would sometimes play the harpsichord*. I hated it, so did Matthew, so we decided to mush up some vegetables and put it in the harpsichord so that it wouldn't play right." Alfred smiled, a little lost in nostalgia. "You should have seen his face when it wouldn't work. _Priceless_. We got in so much trouble that day. We had to peel vegetables for a week!"

America laughed at his memories of trying to outdo Matthew on how many vegetables they could peel. America found himself looking down the hall. His eyes narrowed a little, his smile becoming a frown.

"I wonder where Matthew is…" The American looked out the window towards the right hallway. "After Normandy, I lost track of him. He was supposed to go north with is people, but he veered off from them." He looked at the Lithuanian, one arm leaning of the bed and supporting his head.

"One night he didn't come back with his own people. I freaked out for a while and I spent the next three days looking for him, only to find out that he had left me a letter. It was all in French, so I knew it was important." Alfred laughed, muttering a little about how it was still hard to undertand some of the slang of French.

"He'd gone to Paris, one month before the rest of us would. Went to go find the French bastard." Alfred cursed a little at Francis' nickname. He turned away from the Lithuanian and returned his gaze towards the right hall. "Mattie never found him 'cause Arthur did and Francis was in a coma. Arthur had it arranged for him to be brought here. So…where is Mattie?" America got up and went around to the glass to glare down the hall.

"_He took Mattie away_." Alfred's voice had an edge of pure grit to it. "I never liked him, it's the English in me, but now it is so hard to not just run down there and tear he heart monitor out of him and all the tubes he is connected to and let him die and when he come back I'll just shoot him with my gun again and again until Mattie gets here." Alfred was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. "Not that I can, but I have to walk past his room _every day_."

Alfred's hand had been clenching the bed and the metal was being crushed by the force. He quickly stopped and looked towards the bed. He stared at it for a second before letting go. There was hesitation as he reached out for Lithuania's wrist. If he could do that to metal what about human flesh. Quickly he reached out _Thump…Thump…_ Alfred half ran, half jogged out of them room.

_**Peace and Abstinence from European interferences is our object, and so will continue while the present order of things in America remained unchanged.**_

_**-Thomas Jefferson**_

"Did ya'll hear?" One of the higher-ups in the room asked a small group of men during one of the few breaks that the men got from their tireless war planning. "The Churchill* guy is coming here in a couple of days." America's ears perked up.

"Do you know when?" He asked. The higher-up tilted his head back and forth, thinking intently.

"Four days, maybe three." The man answered. America and kept calm…on the outside. His mind was on complete high alert with more alarms than if the Declaration of Independence was stolen. The meeting continued with America's mind still in a state of high alert. He hoped no one noticed, they already thought he was losing his mind.

He smiled at Lithuania when he came through his door. His mind was still in a bad condition by that time, but Lithuania could probably already since that. "Hey, it's August thirtieth, today." The rooms were always cold due to it being a hospital and America questioned if it was really summer.

"England is coming here in a few days." Alfred sighed. "I don't know if I really want him to be here."

"Ya know, England and I are on better terms now. We weren't for a long time. We didn't talk after the revolution and all that, but you already knew that." America was looking at the heart monitor, slouching in his chair and leaving back after his long day of war strategies. He was quite relaxed with is feet up on the side of the bed so that he was balancing his chair on its back two legs.

"After a while, what he told me, was that he wasn't really mad a t me, he was just waiting for me to say something." America let out a laugh as he put his feet down from the bed, causing the front legs of the chair to come down with a loud clank from the shifting of weight. "I was never mad at him, but I was waiting for him to do the same thing!"

The young man ran a hand through his hear, suddenly noticing the silence except the heart monitor. It made him nervous. "It was kinda stupid now that I think about it. We, England and I laughed about it when he told me. That was during the Great War." America turned his head towards Lithuania and his face contorted into one of nervousness.

"I _kinda _might have done something stupid." America laughed nervously and waited for the Lithuanian to speak. After a minute he realized the man wasn't conscious and laughed, easing some of his nervousness. "I kinda, might of, was talking to England when we were fighting together on the German front."

"There we were, sitting on some stumps, late at night. I had been thinking-"America's hands flew up in front of him and were waved frantically. "I _know_ you kept telling me to stop thinking so much. I _know_ you told me it was dangerous for me!"

"Anyways," America kept going on. "I was thinking England and I were pretty close. Well I didn't really know what to do, but I asked him to marry me…" America gave a good hard look at Lithuania's face.

"You're laughing at me!" He accused the unconscious man, standing up quickly. "You're _laughing_ at me! I _know_, I _know_, I was stupid!" Alfred sat back down, after kind of standing up and leaning forward due to his little outburst. With a red tinted face, he tried to calm down after being so flustered. "I know I shouldn't of, but I did."

"Arthur called me stupid. He was traveling back to Poland and I was heading here to Switzerland. Time ran out and Arthur had to get back to his camp." America tapped his hand nervously against the mattress. "I messed up didn't I?" His eyes narrowed towards Lithuania and leaned forward. "You're still laughing at me!" There was a surprisingly loud noise coming towards the direction of the door.

America turned suddenly towards the door when he heard the sound of the nurse coming in. He leaned away from the unconscious man, noticing he was leaning quite close to him. The nurse came in and looked at the vitals and the heart monitor.

"I should get out of your way." Alfred realized, sitting up and accidently hitting the edge of the bed with his knees. It caused him to slightly loose his balance and he flailed his arms a little, hitting the heart monitor, causing it to start beeping erratically.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Alfred apologized, frantically trying to get the heart monitor to go back to normal. She quickly felt for Toris' pulse before pushing a button and resetting the crazy machine. Alfred was only taking a finger and pushing it into the screen, he stopped when he noticed it wasn't doing anything and the crisis had passed.

"Sorry." Alfred apologized again to the nurse. He quickly touched the unconscious man's wrist to feel the beats and left the room.

_**America makes prodigious mistakes, America has colossal faults, but one thing cannot be denied: America is always on the move. She may be going to Hell, of course, but at least she isn't standing still.**_

_**-e. e. Cummings**_

"We are to start preparing for the arrival of the other governments. We are to be hospitable towards them and their people. We are to be respectful for their views. We are to remember that we have triumphed." America's boss finished his little speech and gestured for one of the top generals to talk.

"The Nations that we have confirmation about meeting us here are the Soviet Union, the British Empire, Germany, Italy, China, France…" America listened to the general's list, noticing that Japan was still not on there. They were still at war with them if anyone forgot! America sure hadn't. He had some time before everyone came and he intended to take full advantage of that. He knew that England was the first to be here in a couple of days.

"All the governments are to be here in about a week." Alfred was sure that would be enough time….hopefully. The meeting had been adjourned, but the men were still talking.

"They say the Soviet Union is helping others." One general would say.

"I don't trust Stalin*!" Another one.

"I don't trust any of these governments." One would answer back. America soon got tired of them talking back and forth again and again on the same topics. He quietly left the room and made it to the hospital room which he knew better than the room he was assigned to.

"We made it to September!" The American exclaimed to the Lithuanian. "It's the first, the beginning of the month." He sighed while looking at the unconscious man. "Not much longer until you wake up. Everyone is going to be here and then you will wake up because this war is over." _Except for Japan_…

"You're going to wake up and we can actually have two people be in this conversation." Alfred nodded to himself, liking the idea of someone actually responding to his little monologues. "Then we can all go home and try to forget any of this ever happened." Not that that would happen. He thought for a second. "Well _I'm_ going home…." He remembered.

"You're going to go back to _him_." Alfred stated. He leaned over and took Toris' hands in his own. "I wish I could kidnap you and bring you back to my place. It's sunnier and warmer and it has me! I'm better than that stupid Russian. "America clenched his fists and looked down at the side of the bed.

"I hate this. I hate this! I want for time to stop! "His face became red. "All I want is Mattie here with me and for everyone else to go away." Nobody else needed to be here. "Everyone is going to be here and I don't want to see them." His face scrunched up a bit and his hands tightened, indenting and hurting his palms.

"Everyone is going to start fighting again and I can't stop it. People are going to wake up and wonder what they have missed and see their people in ruin. It's horrible!" America exclaimed, his hands shaking a little. "It's going to be just like the ending to the Great War and if it is anything like that than we only have a few more years until another war of destruction and I don't think I can handle that." He remembered France in particular. Lately, whenever someone mentioned France, his blood began to boil. Alfred tried to get his breathing, which was becoming more erratic, under control and was failing. "I barely handled this war…"

"We have to clean up this war and Russia is already starting to make demands." America looked to the waiting room. His thoughts wondered to the treaty of Versailles and it being a reason why _this _war took place. "Ivan is planning something and I can't tell anyone, but it scares me to death. China seems to be in on it, too!" America exclaimed, looking down the hallways, hoping no one was listening in. A thought started to plague America's mind.

"You and others are going to join them." He hated the thought of that. His grip on Lithuania's hand tightened. "Russia is going to take you _away_, Toris! I can't let that happen… Heroes don't let that happen, yet here I am letting that happen…" His voice was low and Lithuania's hand was starting to turn blue from the lack of circulation.

"Look at me… I'm pathetic!" He turned his face towards Lithuania, focusing on him. "I feel so _weak! _ I'm scared of England seeing me like this…so _weak._" He sighed. "I said some stupid things and now I don't even know how to face him." His eyes glanced down towards the ground. "I don't know how to face anyone…"

"When people wake up they are going to be so mad. They are going to want answers and justice for this damned war and I don't know if I can give that to them." America admitted. He could see them now, ganging up on him and cornering him, but he could see others as well. "Others are going to be in pain, like you and Poland and _Japan_!" America thought about how it would feel for so many of _his_ people to be dead.

"I don't deserve to be a hero…" America let go of Lithuania's hand and stood up abruptly. "I don't deserve to be anyone's hero!" He ran out of the room.

_**America is the land where people find whatever they have lost.**_

_**-Gunter Grass**_

It was six in the evening when one of the messengers came through the door of the room. There were high ranking officials, America's boss, and America looking onto a map on the table in the center of the room. The messenger was an officer and everyone looked at him as if he was an intruder.

"Alfred F. Jones?" The officer called. America stood straight up and looked at the officer, one who didn't know he was 'America', just some high ranking official. He had thought a lot about the night before and decided that appearing happy for now would be the best course of action at the moment.

"That's me!" Alfred smiled.

"A man who has you as his emergency contact has entered the infirmary." The officer said. America looked puzzled, unable to think who would put _his _name as responsible for anything. The officer continued after taking in that the man was confused. "He said that you are his brother."

The men who knew of Alfred's true nature looked shocked and America's boss' eyebrow went up. Alfred, on the other hand, was elated. "Matthew!"

Alfred looked pleading at his boss who, after a second, waved him off. He jumped up and walked quickly to the infirmary near the beginning of the stairs that led to the secret rooms under the hospital. At the beginning, America could see the top of his twin's head.

"Matthew!" Alfred exclaimed, going into the room and hugging his brother. Matthew was sitting on a table, getting prepped by a nurse to get bandaged up. He was war torn with battered clothes and a face full of dirt. His hair was sticking to his face and his hand was still clutching to the handle to his gun a little too much. His violet eyes were dull, but twinkled at bit when he saw Alfred.

"Hey." Canada greeted him, his eyes full of exhaustion. "How are you?"

"I'm good." America asked disbelieving, lightly tugging at Canada's clothes. "What happened to you?"

"I was fighting in Germany for a while and then rebuilding in France." Canada informed him, closing his eyes and leaning onto America's arm. "It's been a long war."

"Yeah it has been." America agreed. Canada was bandaged up and America helped him into the waiting room down the main hall. His brother's breath hitched a little when he saw France's room, but Alfred took him away from there quickly. Canada lied down on the couch in the waiting room, not having a good night's sleep in years. America gently put his hand on Canada's head.

"Thank you for looking for me." The Canadian said unexpectedly. "It meant a lot." America stood there, silent as Canada quickly drifted off into sleep. America knew the best move to make would be to walk back to the meeting room and talk about war strategies, but he opted to go across the hall into the Lithuanian's room.

He walked over and quietly checked for a pulse. _Thump… Thump… Thump… Thump…_ After running out yesterday he remembered that he didn't check and it was bothering him more than it should have since then. Alfred closed his eyes.

"We won the war today." America tilted his head a little towards the brunette. "It's the second of September, y'know. Today is the day the war ended." The America opened his eyes and chuckled a little. "If you had talked to anyone else here, they would have told you it ended almost a month ago."

Slowly, music fluttered into the room from the hallway of the war rooms and rooms of the generals. They were probably on break and he had almost forgotten how good music was for lifting his spirits. Alfred snapped his fingers to the beat of the swing music. After a few minutes of this he saw that the heart monitor quickened a little. Alfred laughed, something he hadn't done in a while.

"I know love swing music and all, but try and calm down so that the nurse doesn't come to see what I have done to you _now_." Alfred laughed and took Lithuania's hand, holding it until the heart monitor slowed to a normal beat.

"I'm not anyone's hero." Alfred admitted, looking at the Lithuanian. "No matter how much I want to be." America grinned and glanced at the sleeping Canadian through the glass. "But I will be, for _you_, for _everyone_. Alright, Toris?" Alfred laughed and smiled. He finally thought that he could face everyone confronting him about what had happened during the war.

He was sure of it.

_**When you're born you get a ticket to the freak show. When you're born in America, you get a front row seat.**_

_**-George Carlin**_

_Complaints, Concerns, Comments?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Obligatory History Lessons After Most Hetalia Fics_

_*In WW2, the country of Lithuania was occupied by the Nazis and was also part of the battleground between Germany and the Soviet Union. Due to this the country was very war torn at the end. It approximately lost fourteen percent of its population in about six years due to the war._

_*Joe DiMaggio was a famous baseball player for the New York Yankees. He was also very popular right before World War II._

_*Albert Camus at this time wrote a pretty well-known book The Stranger. It's a short classic that is honestly one of the only books that I have read where I felt completely unfulfilled when I finished it._

_*The harpsichord is a musical instrument that is kind of like a piano, but if you hit the keys hard or soft, it still plays the same note, unlike a piano. During the late 1700s is when the piano was starting to become popular, but before that the harpsichord was the most preferred instrument. If I'm wrong, blame by Art History teacher._

_*Winston Churchill was the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom during World War Two. He is considered one of the Greatest Britons of all time._

_*Joseph Stalin was the leader of the Soviet Union before, during, and after World War Two. He was the one who spread Communism to parts of Eastern Europe._

_I can only call this story disjointed in the way I wrote it. I'm sorry about America's mood swings; he's feeling a lot of emotions._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
